Kata Baru
by DSMLMD
Summary: Skipper dan Marlene sedang merawat bayi-bayi bebek. Namun apa yang terjadi ketika King Julien menghampiri mereka dan berbicara kepada mereka? Rate M untuk kata-kata liar yang tidak layak untuk dibaca pada umur yang bersangkutan.


**Kata Baru**

Note : Cerita ini merupakan cerita hasil terjemahan dan penyederhanaan dari cerita yang berjudul **The New Word** yang dikarang oleh **SkullDestroyer**. Namun karakter, tempat kejadian dan komponen cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita asli Penguin of Madagascar bukan milik saya dan **SkullDestroyer**. Melainkan Dreamworks and Nickelodeon. Saya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan cerita fiksi ini. Baik cerita maupun unsur-unsurnya. **Peringatan! Terdapat kata-kata yang tidak layak untuk dibaca oleh orang yang masih di bawah umur 17 tahun.**

* * *

"Okay, terima kasih banyak Skipper dan Marlene." kata Ibu Bebek.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami senang bisa membantumu." kata Skipper.

"Aku senang bisa membawa mereka." kata Marlene dengan memeluk Eggy.

"Ya.. Aku akan pergi.. Dan aku akan kembali. Selamat bersenang-senang." kata Ibu Bebek dan mulai meninggalkan mereka.

"Okay.. Sampai ketemu lagi ya." kata Marlene dan Ibu Bebek meninggalkan mereka.

Ibu Bebek ingin mencari makanan untuk anaknya dan akan kembali nanti malam. Kemudian, King Julien, Mort, dan Jeni sedang berjalan ke tempat dimana Skipper dan Marlene berada.

"Hallo tetangga!" lambai King Julien.

"Oh tidak." gumam Skipper.

"Hey!" Bayi-bayi bebek berteriak. King Julien melakukan gaya yang sensual kepada Marlene yang dapat membuat Marlene enggan melihatnya dan merasa terganggu dengan tatapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Skipper.

"Aku disini untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada kalian!" kata King Julien.

"Apa yang ingin kamu katakan kepada kami?" tanya Marlene.

"Apa kau yakin ingin mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan?" tanya King Julien.

"Aku kira.. Jika itu memang penting." kata Skipper dengan desahnya.

"Okay.. Hanya ingin kalian semua tau.. Suatu saat, aku dan pacarku, Mia, dia ingin dientot di sebuah lift..." kata King Julien dengan ucapan yang cukup panjang dan perlahan-lahan diam.

"Entot! Ekor cincin, apa yang kau katakan ini?" teriak Skipper dengan nafas yang kuat. Marlene menampar wajah Skipper.

"Jangan katakan itu!" teriak Marlene.

"Dia hanya bilang kalau dia ingin mengento..." omongan Marlene terpotong karena sadar apa yang dia katakan dan menutup mulutnya, "Stop!"

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya King Julien.

"Kau berada di depan anak-anak!" kata Marlene.

"Ayolah, bukannya itu seperti apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Skipper?" jelas King Julien.

"Apa?" tanya Marlene dengan sedikit emosi. Skipper mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah King Julien dan dia berkata, "Aku ingin kamu tau, ekor cincin. Aku sudah mengentot sama Marlene beribu-ri...". Marlene menutup paruh Skipper dan wajahnya mulai memerah, "Mulai deh.. Jangan katakan itu kepada orang-orang!" kata Marlene, "Itu tidak benar!"

Binatang-binatang kecil mendengarkan omongan mereka. Sehingga mereka ingin tau apa arti kata yang mereka ucapkan itu.

"_Ngentot_ itu apa?" tanya Mort dengan mata manjanya.

"Mungkin itu maksudnya loncat di dalam lift. Tepatnya mengapa King Julien dan pacarnya Mia ada disana." kata Jeni.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita _ngentot_ di dalam lift." seru Eggy.

Tiga binatang besar itu mulai menatap pada binatang-binatang kecil itu.

"Anak-anak.." gagap Marlene, "Jangan katakan itu."

"Aku ingin mengentot di dalam lift." kata Eggy dengan mata manjanya.

"Jangan anak-anak.. Jangan.." omongan Marlene terpotong ketika Eggy mulai berkata, "Maukah _ngentot_ denganku, Marlene?"

"Um... Apa?" kata Marlene dengan rasa malu dan pipi yang memerah.

Skipper mendekatkan ke wajah Eggy dengan tatapan yang mengancam. Skipper berkata kepada Eggy, "Hey! Pergilah kau dari perempuanku!"

"Aku hanya ingin mengentot dengannya." kata Eggy. Skipper mulai mengangkat belalai kecilnya di bawah dan menatap tajam ke mata Eggy.

"Kamu tidak akan bisa membuat cinta kepada perempuanku." bisik Skipper.

"Skipper! Jangan katakan arti dari kata itu!" teriak Marlene.

"Itu kan artinya lompat di dalam lift. Apa yang buruk dengan itu?" tanya Eggy.

"Aku tau kalau King Julien ingin _ngentot_ di dalam lift." jelas Mort.

"Aku sudah melakukannya dengan Mia." kata King Julien.

"Bagaimana dengan kaki!" kata Mort. King Julien hanya memberikan tatapan kepada Mort betapa anehnya ketika kata-kata itu keluar. "Aku ingin _ngentot_ dengan kaki!" tambah Mort semakin tidak wajar sehingga membuat Skipper menatap Mort dan mendesah.

"Jangan katakan itu!" kata Marlene.

"Apa, _ngentot_?" tanya Eggy layaknya ingin mengajak untuk mengentot dengan Marlene.

"Tolong hentikan ucapan itu, itu.." omongan Marlene terpotong lagi dengan pertanyaan Eggy.

"Itu apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan mengatakan entot?" tanya Eggy.

"Aku suuuuukaaaaaaa _ngentooooot_!" teriak Mort dengan bangganya.

"Lihat? Apa kekacauan yang telah kamu perbuat, ekor cincin!" kesal Skipper.

Tak lama kemudian dari kejauhan, Raymond yang mendengarkan omongan mereka mulai berjalan menghampiri mereka untuk mendengarkan binatang-binatang kecil itu bernyanyi dengan kata-kata senonoh.

"Anak-anak, kita perlu membersihkan mulut-mulut kalian!" perintah Raymond.

"Kenapa?" tanya Eggy dan binatang-binatang kecil lainnya.

"Hayolah!" tegas Raymond.

"Tapi Raymond, ada apa dengan kata itu?" tanya Mort.

"Ayolah Mort, kita perlu membersihkan mulutmu itu." kata Raymond

"Tapi, apa yang salah dengan mengatakan kata entot?" tanya Eggy yang masih penasaran dengan kata "entot"

"KAU JUGA, EGGY!" kata Raymond dengan rasa marah dengan kesalnya.

Skipper, Marlene, dan King Julien hanya bisa melihat Raymond membawa bebek-bebek dan binatang-binatang kecil itu ke markas para pinguin.

Tak lama setelah itu, muncullah pacarnya King Julien, Mia. Dia mulai menghampiri ketiga binatang besar itu. Dia merasa aneh dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh anak-anak ketika menyebutkan kata "entot" dan "lift".

"Hey semuanya, ada apa ini?" tanya Mia.

"Sayangnya, Julien dan Skipper sudah mendapatkan kata baru." jawab Marlene.

"Apakah Julien mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya balik Mia.

"Sekarang karena kau menyebutkan itu kalau.." omongan Skipper terpotong oleh Marlene.

"Jangan jelaskan kepadanya!" teriak Marlene.

"Jelaskan apa?" tanya Mia.

"Jelaskan mengenai apa yang kamu lakukan." sanggah King Julien.

"Mulut tutupmu, ekor cincin!" teriak Skipper.

"Tutup mulutmu yang benar, Skipper!" teriak Marlene sambil menampar wajah Skipper.

"Oh apa aku bercanda? Aku mengatakan kepada mereka berdua kalau kita akan mengentot di dalam lift." jelas King Julien dengan rasa bangganya.

Mia merasakan beberapa amukan didalam dirinya. Dia mulai menghampiri King Julien dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan dan mata yang berkedut.

"APA?" Mia mulai marah.

Pada akhirnya, King Julien kabur dan Mia mengejar King Julien untuk memberikan bogem mentah kepada King Julien. Yang dilakukan Skipper dan Marlene saat ini adalah menyaksikan tingkah mereka kalau sebenarnya yang mereka rasakan pada hari ini adalah hari-hari yang cukup aneh dengan kata-kata baru yang mereka dapatkan di hari itu.

* * *

Ya itulah cerita fiksi The Penguins of Madagascar kali ini. Maaf jika alurnya memang pendek, kecepetan, dan tidak jelas. Karena cerita fiksi ini merupakan hasil penyederhanaan dan terjemahan dari cerita fiksi yang dikarang oleh ** SkullDestroyer **yang berjudul **The New Word**. Terima kasih kepada **SkullDestroyer** yang telah memberikan saya izin penuh untuk menerjemahkan cerita ini. Jangan lupa untuk me-_review_ cerita ini :)


End file.
